Loved you first!
by 1DJanoskiansBTR
Summary: jack liked kim so he decided to sing her a song at the talent show. What song does jack plan to sing? Does Kim feels the same way? you guys just have to find out! F.Y.I this is my first story so hope you like it. song-fic loved you first by One Direction i dow't own any thing except the plot line.


**So I was listening to One Direction and the song inspired me.**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Kickin it why would I write a fanfiction and if I own Kickin it they would kiss in Karate Games. Enjoy –Putri/Puchie-**

Loved you first!

It was the perfect plan, I would confess to Kim at the talent show by a song... Yeah I Jack Brewer has a huge crush in Kim Crawford.

Well my plans was ruin because Kim decided to get a boyfriend now I can't sing 'Boyfriend' by Justin Bieber now I have to think of other song, but what will it be? My thought was cut by none other than Kim, god I love her chocolate brown eyes, I always get drown on them.

"Hey jack" she started "What's up?" She ask, took me a while to realise she was talking to me "uhh... What? Sorry, I was day dreaming!" she giggled oh she is so pretty, I mentally slapped myself "you wanna hang out?" "Sure" she replied.

Kim P.O.V

I know this is wrong for me to have feeling for Jack while I have a boyfriend but I can't help it, he is just too gorgeous that chocolate brown eyes that I always get me melted.

We arrived at Jack mansion while he's getting a drink I got a call from Brett

Brett - Hey babe where are you?

Kim – Hey, I'm at jacks

Brett - what are you doing?

Kim - just hanging out.

Brett – you sure?

Kim – yeah I sure

Brett – well I do trust you but I'm going to pick you up!

Kim – but...

Brett – no 'buts' I'm picking you up ASAP

_And he just hangs up!_

Jack P.O.V

When I came back with the drink I saw Kim sighing and I sit down next to her "what's up?" I asked "Brett is up; he's picking me up now." she replied "but why?" "I don't know he's been such a jerk lately." She said "_tell me about it"_ I murmured "What did you say?" she asked, obviously hear what I just said, "Nothing" before she could say anything else there's a knock on the door "Brett here." I stated "bye!" I said "bye jack"

~few days later~

Still Jack P.O.V

It's the day of the talent show so I told Kim to come and I have the perfect song...

"come on kimmy I want you to go, I need you to see something, please" I been begging her for five minutes now "Fine" she huff, god that's adorable again I have to mentally slapped myself for that.

~~time past~~

Kim P.O.V

Jack keep making me watch the stupid talent show and what make it worse he's gone and I can't find him. I was about to leave when the host says 'give it up for Jack Brewer' I was confused, what is he going do? The only talent he has are karate and skate boarding, and I see nothing on the stage that related to any of his talent I just see...him...smiling at...me?

Jack P.O.V

This is it "hey guys I'm going to sing this song to my friend Kim, hope you like it" here goes nothing...

-Music start to play-

Girl it should be me

Driving to your house

Knocking on your door

And kissing you on the mouth

Holding on your hand

Dancing in the dark

Cos I was the only one

Who loved you from the start

But now when I see you with him

Tears my world apart

Because

I've been waiting

All this time to finally say it

But now I see your heart's been taken

And nothing could be worse

Baby, I loved you first.

Had my chances

Could've been where he is standing

That's what hurts the most,

Girl, I came so close

But now you'll never know

Baby, I loved you first

Girl it should be me

Calling on your phone

Saying you're the one

And that I'll never let you go

I never understood

What love is really like

But I felt it for the first time

Looking in your eyes

But now when I see you with him

My whole world falls apart

Because

I've been waiting

All this time to finally say it

But now I see your hearts been taken

And nothing could be worse

Baby, I loved you first.

Had my chances

Could've been where he is standing

That's what hurts the most

Girl, I came so close

But now you'll never know

Baby, I loved you first

First touch

The first kiss First girl who made me feels like this

Heartbreak

Is killing me

I loved you first, why can't you see?

I've been waiting all this time to finally say it

But now I see your heart's been taken

And nothing could be worse

Baby, I loved you first.

Had my chances

Could've been where he is standing

That's what hurts the most

Girl, I came so close

But now you'll never know

Baby, I loved you first

Baby, I loved you first (x2)

Oh yeah

Baby, I loved you first

The crowd goes wild that makes me at least a bit happy, but I didn't see Kim anywhere guess she doesn't feel the same...

I was about to walk away but then Kim just ran out, out of nowhere giving me the biggest hug I ever receive from her, she pulled away and kissed me it was awesome I felt every single cliché thing like firework and sparks but I immediately pulled away, she looked at me confused "it wrong, you have a boyfriend!" she just smiled "what?" I asked completely confused "why would I kiss you if I have a boyfriend?" she said making me more confused "what?" that make her laugh "you are so stupid! I broke up with him because he's a jerk" ohhhh wait why am I still talking with myself? "ohhhh" she laugh "you are stupid" she stated "shut up!" with that I pressed my lips against hers forgting that we are still in stage " we are such a weirdo" we laugh and walkout the stage.

The END

**Hoped you like it, please review and before you commenting on my grammar im just telling you English is not my first language and I'm kind of stuck between American English and English language**.

Love you

~Putri/Puchie~


End file.
